Main Page
Watch the video trailer here! "The land of Songhaven has for so long known peace that to even think of a greater evil is unimaginable. Protected by the great skeleton trees that border the entire world, the worst anyone could expect to face in their lifetime was illness, or perhaps the cruelty of other people. But then the song came, and with it came the Beasts. Seemingly for no reason, the once untouchable skeleton trees have been dying - and the land of Songhaven is being plagued by monstrous Beasts of various nature. No one knows anything of them; not where they come from, or why they are here, but… On full moons, the greatest of the Beasts will sing. Their song is unintelligible save for one word: Delirium. Whenever the song is sung, another tree dies without warning. We know not who or what Delirium is, and those who do know - ancient Giants and the Patchwork - have all but refused to tell us. But the trees, our ancient protectors, are dying, and the world as we know it will die with them if we cannot find the source of this evil and stop it. Our only lead, and perhaps our greatest fear, is the song." - From the journal of Allia Welcome to the Songhaven Wiki! Welcome to the wiki for my campaign, Songhaven! It was made for the purpose of collecting and keeping track of useful information for the players and myself. The game uses the 5e system. The Goal The goal of the campaign, in general, is to leave the world a better place than when you found it. How you choose to do that is entirely up to you - whether that's in small or large ways, you will be given endless opportunities to improve the lives of others. You might even choose to forgo the entire main plot in favor of helping one or two NPCs that you really like, who knows! In all, the main point of Songhaven is making the world better - and if you're playing, then I believe you can do it. Current Sessions The Sunday Crew Thief the Exiled, Revel Baccharnale, Siri Favager, Aife Twinpeak, and Iain the Starhearted. Five strangers, all touched by fate, who have been drawn together to decide Songhaven's destiny. The Ice Ice Babies A rogue, a bard, and a dullahan band together after rescuing someone dear to them. Their pasts, presents, and futures line their path forward, but can this alone carry them to defeat the evil at the core of the world? (Not to be confused with their rivals, the Under Pressures.) Completed Sessions The Four Rogues Jack, Andrew, Elijah, and Jack. Four human rogues trying to save the world before they destroy it any further. Spite Crew Number Four Three people who are as good as sworn enemies are forced to work together when the fate of the world is thrown into their hands. Sessions in Stasis Denizens of the New World Whether led by gods or lies, a group of allies with varying pasts and an unlikely connection will now band together to save the world. Category:Locations Category:Factions and Organizations Category:Languages Category:NPCs